


like velvet, like velvet;

by etherealmori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmori/pseuds/etherealmori
Summary: Osamu mengangkat kedua bahu, dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak banyak berubah. “Kau pasti tahu kalau itu aku.”Benar.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 8





	like velvet, like velvet;

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyu!! milik Haruichi Furudate dan judul diambil dari lirik lagu [EXID - Velvet [LE Solo]](https://open.spotify.com/track/6PnZCsoA7ZeArdLEtx30YC)

Langit tengah bermuram durja dan ketika rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi apapun yang ada di bawahnya, Akaashi Keiji bisa mendengar suara pintu apartemennya diketuk. Ada dengus pelan yang lolos sebelum ia melangkah, membuka pintu apartemen dan menyipitkan kedua mata ketika mendapati Miya Osamu berdiri di hadapannya. “Kau tahu _password_ nya.” Akaashi belum menggeser posisinya berdiri, belum sepenuhnya mengizinkan Osamu masuk.

Osamu mengangkat kedua bahu, dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak banyak berubah. “Kau pasti tahu kalau itu aku.”

_Benar._

Akaashi terkekeh pelan, benar, ia tahu hanya Osamu yang akan mengetuk pintu apartemennya—bukan memencet bel atau memasukkan kombinasi beberapa angka meski ia yakin Osamu hafal di luar kepala. Kini ia menggeser badan, mengisyaratkan Osamu untuk melangkah masuk seperti yang sudah sudah. Tapi yang didapat adalah rengkuh pada wajah, pada kedua bahu, pada tubuh Akaashi yang didekap dalam sebuah peluk yang tak pernah disadari akan dirindukan.

Ia mencoba menatap Osamu, menelusuri garis wajahnya dengan jemari-jemari yang kini menangkup. Ada kilat mata yang mungkin tak akan ia pahami jika mereka tak sedekat ini. Senyumnya merekah dan Akaashi melangkah mundur, tentu mereka tak mau jadi tontonan gratis orang yang sedang lewat. Setelah Osamu menutup pintu apartemennya, dibawanya kembali atensi Osamu dengan sebuah tangkupan pada wajah dan kecup pelan namun singkat.

Akaashi _tahu_ Osamu akan mengejarnya.

Kala Osamu mengusap sebagian wajah Akaashi dan menariknya kembali dalam sebuah pagut yang lebih dalam, ia dapat mendengar degup jantungnya yang memekakkan telinga. Kala Osamu mengambil jeda dan menatapnya dengan kedua manik kelabu, ia dapat merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat. Ada erang tertahan yang memberi isyarat bahwa kini Akaashi merasa malu ditatap seperti itu oleh Osamu.

“Kenapa?” Suara Osamu tak ubahnya sebuah bisik yang akan tertelan derasnya rintik hujan andai Akaashi tak berada dalam dekapan pemuda Miya tersebut. 

Akaashi tahu sekuat apapun ia mengelak atau melarikan diri, Osamu akan dengan mudah menariknya kembali. Maka Akaashi tak ambil pusing menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya barusan, alih-alih ia mendongak dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada rahang Osamu, pada puncak hidung Osamu, pada sudut bibir Osamu. Hingga ia yakin batas kesabaran pemuda itu sudah menipis dan dirasakannya kembali bibir Osamu pada bibirnya. 

Ada senyum yang tersungging dan mulut yang dibuka memberikan jalan masuk. Kini sebagian isi kepala Akaashi berteriak seolah ini adalah kali pertama dirinya dan Miya Osamu bercumbu di dalam apartemennya, potongan-potongan memori yang menyeruak ke permukaan ingatan—tangan yang menyusup ke dalam baju hangat, derap langkah tak sabar menuju kasur, hingga deru nafas yang memburu seolah mereka dikejar waktu. Saat ini, berbulan-bulan setelahnya, mereka tak lagi dikejar waktu dan tak perlu takut tentang segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di antara keduanya.

Desah yang lantas terbungkam dalam mulut membuat Akaashi membuka kedua kelopak mata dan menarik Osamu jauh ke dalam sudut kamar apartemennya. Rintik sudah berubah menjadi deras dan Akaashi yakin ramalan cuaca berkata bahwa hujan hari ini akan berlangsung semalaman, dengan begitu ia tak perlu takut pada kemungkinan gerutuan kesal tetangga apartemennya karena malam ini Akaashi akan terus meneriakkan nama Osamu layaknya seseorang yang tengah merapal doa. 

Malam ini Osamu adalah milik Akaashi dan begitu juga sebaliknya.


End file.
